nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly Kelly Vs. Beth Phoenix the Fight on Half-past Cat
The Fight on Halfpast Cat was the Final Battle between Divas Champion The Gamazon Beth Phoenix and rouge challenger Kelly Kelly. it was billed as a Very Serious Main Event of WrestleMania 32 because it was the final WWE match for Both Kelly and Beth, because theyre contracts were perminent for 3 months and were coming to an end. the Heated Rivalry Beth Phoenix and Kelly Kelly Had a Long Standing Rivalry starting in November 2007. the fought a total of 104 times with Beth winning the most recent one in may 2012. however that very rivalry surely and mainly intensfied when the Mortville-Pacific Saurian War broke out in june 2012 Kelly Kelly was Fighting for Mortville and Beth Phoenix was fighting for Cold River. this increased mistrust and hatred between Kelly and Beth. the Conflict resulted in 1,680 Mortville deaths and 2,140 Pacific Saurian and US-led Coalition deaths.from then on Kelly Kelly lost to Nathan Wallace at Survivor Series 2012. and lost to newcomer Emma Goodall at Trump Plaza Hotel and Casino Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City, NJ at WrestleMania Rising 2013. Defeated Sally in a backyard Wrestling match at the 2014 Woodstock Festival of Champions. lost to Usagi Tsukino in the Finals of the 1st ever PRIDE Divas Grand Prix Tournament at Final Conflict 2014. months later Lost to Taryn Terrell in a TNA Knockouts Championship Match at Wrestlemania 32 1/2 in Pacific Sauria's Capital, Paradise City. Kelly Kelly avenged her loss by Defeating Taryn Terrell in the Rematch in Nassau in the Bahamas in July. 2016 the returns Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix returned to WWE on a 4 month perminant contract. to partisapate in a 16-Diva Single Elinination Tournament to crown Miss WrestleMania and Queen of the Divas. the Queen of the Divas/Miss WrestleMania Tournament Round of 16: Kelly Kelly Defeated Naomi and Beth Phoenix Defeated Becky Lynch QuarterFinals: Kelly Kelly Defeated Charlotte and Beth Phoenix defeated Tamina SemiFinals: Kelly Kelly defeated Paige and Beth Phoenix defeated Nikki Bella Backstage Arguments feat. the Caesars Palace incident the Finals of the tournament was scheduled for WrestleMania. weeks prior, Beth Phoenix defeated Charlotte to Regain her Divas Championship and Kelly Kelly defeated her former mentor Sable to capture the Women's Championship. they had several backstage arguments including a Fight before the Wrestlemania Rising 2016Wrestlemania Rising 2016 show at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada, where Beth had accused Kelly of having an affair with a Hockey Player which Kelly fired back by publicly accused Beth of turning to Witchcraft making her a jealous psycho salem witch, which resulted in a fight that was broken up by other Divas and Caesars Palace security. both were fined $2,000 for brawling backstage. the role of Bayley NXT Women's Champion, Bayley had been the rookie champion since August 2015 and had defended the title against all odds against all comers such as Kelly Kelly, Taryn Terrell, Marti Bell, Rebel, Jade, Sasha Banks, Maria Kanellis, Eve Torres, Alexa Bliss, Eva Marie, Beth Phoenix and Nia Jax. on New Years eve, at FieLDS Dynamite 2015 in Panama City Beach, Florida, she was one of 10 winners of 10 MitB Breifcases in the the 1st Ever Money in the Bank Trap Match (a classic blue rod iron bar steel cage a triple-tier Doomsday Cage on top of that cage and 2 parts of the Triple Cage with a Ultimate X Scaffold on top of the 3rd small cage which contains the Chair of torture, 10 MitB briefcases and the Ignition key for the fatal lever on top of the scaffold) that means she is assured a Future Title Match she can Cash in at any time over the Next 12 Months. NXT Takeover: Dallas Bayley defeated Nia Jax, Dana Brooke, Emma, Eva Marie and Asuka in a 6-pack Challenge to Retain the NXT Women's Championship, but WWE Women's Champion Kelly Kelly got into the Ring and accused Bayley of trying to destroy he character and told Bayley to stay out of her match with beth or risk injury. when Bayley said she refused to lose to either Beth or Kelly this led to Kelly`s outright refusal to lose to the Women's Title beth and vowed that she will end her feud by finally defeating Beth at WrestleMania. also she announced the her and Beth's perminent contracts to WWE expires at the end of WrestleMania where she vows to win 3 titles and leave the company with them. also she declared herself the sexiest woman in the world and the New Sable and Berated other divas as "shameless manequins" and promises to destroy Beth personally and profesionaly and break down the forth wall and said "at WrestleMania say goodbye to Kelly Kelly, say goodbye to Beth Phoenix, say goodbye to the Queen of the Divas, say goodbye to Miss WrestleMania and when the nights over, say goodbye to the Divas Championship!" -Kelly ''Kelly WrestleMania 32 Tensions and Excitement were very high as wrestlers and officals congragated at the 32nd Annual WrestleMania at AT&T Stadium in Arlington, Texas. Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix Arrived at the stadium 1 day after being conspcuously obsent from the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony and were warned of the posibility of Bayley cashing in her Money in the Bank contract by a man named "Deep Throat". AT&T Stadium in Arlington, Texas was sold out with over 130,000 fans in attendance. rumors of Kelly's and Beth's immediate Departure from WWE has leaked and consequently heightened fan interest for this fight. Mortville Witch groups announced they will have agents of witchcraft ready to shoot Wands at the Glamazon and Kelly Kelly the moment they entered the Ring. Blonde Mortvillians Retaliated by stating they will have Blondes armed with Cattle prods in the event if Kelly or Beth are Attacked before the match. while both Women are cordial with each other backstage, WWE officals ordered the deployment of a large number of Company agents around the ringside area as a precaution if witches or Blondes attack Kelly or Beth. as an Extra Security messure, Clone Snipers were positioned on the Rooftop of AT&T Stadium while police Snipers were positioned on the rooftops of every building surrounding AT&T Stadium. Because the stadium was heavily guarded any attacker couldve been easily shot by police snipers.Nathan J. Wallace (Undefeated at WrestleMania) was appointed special guest referee for the match. one of Nathan' arch rivals Team Captain Steve Kennedy will be positioned as the special enforcer. whilst "too Hot" Zach Owen is the Special Guest Ring Announcer. The Entrance and intros the 3 Legends of imaginary Wrestling were introduced 1st. Zach Owen as the Ring Announcer, Team Captain Steve Kennedy as the Enforcer and Finally, the Newly-Crowned 6x World Wide Fighting Heavyweight Champion Nathan Wallace, who won the Title for the 6th Time at the WrestleMania Showdown 2016 show by defeating Marvelous Marc Mero at Trump Plaza Hotel & Casino Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City, New Jersey 3 weeks prior, comes out as the Special Guest Referee. then a Classic Scene took place Steve Kennedy Stared down Nathan, like he has many times before and reminicing of theyre great rivalry from 1999 to 2002, and Zach Owen Stared down Nathan reminicing theyre Classic Battles and heated rivalry from 2000 and 2002. it was all was fine and dandy until Harvey Whippleman introduced The Glamazon Beth Phoenix and shes in a bad mood and Jim Cornette introduced Kelly Kelly. Kelly was in a bad mood as well. both women are so visibly disturbed by segments of the crowd that are aware of their move to TNA jeered them with the chants of "You Sold Out" as the match progressed. Zach Owen introduced the match and the partisapants. ''Ladies and Gentleman, im proud and honored to present to you the Main Event of WrestleMania 32! this is the Final match of 2 Tournaments to determaine the Queen of the Divas and Miss Wrestlemania, the reactivated WWE Ladies Championship, the WWE Womens Championship and the WWE Divas Championship are all on the line in this Winner-Take-All match. Set for One Fall. No Time Limit Needed. there must be a winner. introducing first from Buffalo, New York Accompanied by Dr. Harvey Whippleman, she is the reigning, defending WWE Divas Champion of the World, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix! her opponett accompanied by the american Spokes-person Mr. James E. Cornette. from Jacksonville, Florida She is the Reigning defending WWE Womens Champion of the World, the Girl Next Door, Kelly Kelly!- Too Hot Zach Owen the match Beth Phoenix Knocked Nathan out of the Ring unconicous hitting Nathan with spiked brass knucks. Nathan's face resulted in a bloody mess. beth and kelly brought their performance outside of the ring and into the crowd. Beth dominated the first 10 minutes of the match Category:2016 Category:Wrestlemania 32